


Thanksgiving Tradition

by TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya



Category: the flash 2014
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya/pseuds/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya
Summary: Barry and Iris finally get alone time and what better way to spend it than with each other. This is supposed to be a scene that indicates Barry and Iris on their “Thanksgiving Tradition “ they had going on.
Relationships: Barry Allen and Uris WestAllen
Kudos: 7
Collections: (Se)X-Men





	Thanksgiving Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this and Happy Holidays to you and your family.☺️☺️🥰🥰

The team had just got finished with they follow up work they had to do in order to have a chance at catching Cicada. Everyone had went there separate ways Sherlock was with Cisco trying to explain why the movie jurassic Park was better on earth 1 than it was on earth 44, Nora was taking the time to see if they can find Cicada faster, Joe and Cecil were with baby Jenna, and Frost and Ralph disappeared. So with everyone finally doing their own thing that gave Barry and Iris time to work on making baby Nora. The moment they got home they were all over each other they almost didn’t lock the door. As they were approaching the bed room they were so focused on each other they stumbled on the floor trying to rush to their bed room with that they both let out an loud laugh as they looked at each other nearly naked and hair mushed and Iris lipstick smeared all over her mouth and the rest on Barry’s neck or lips. As they looked at one another lust still in both of their eyes but also love. Iris took the initiative to talk she started off the sentence with “Well Mr.Allen that was a close one. You need to keep your hands to yourself.” Iris said with the same lustful look in her eyes but also a look of determination, she was playing a dangerous game one that she will soon understand but to play . As they both continued to sit on the floor. Barry decided that if Iris was going to play games he’d play them to,in fact he’d beat her at her own game.Barry now with a mischievous grin on his face looked Iris in the eye as he said “Well if you say so Mrs.WestAllen just give me this one last time this last touch.” Before Iris could respond back Bary had sped them into the bedroom and taken both of their remaining clothes off and climbed up the bed looking at Iris like he was about to pounce on her,like he was the hunter and she was his prey. Barry was on top of Iris in a blink of an eye as he looked at her and gave her a lustful kiss that ended entirely to fast. While Iris was so caught up on the kiss she didn’t notice his hand dip in between them to touch her inner thigh as he started to vibrate both his index and middle finger and slowly pushed it into her wet pussy and would lightly touch her clit instead of rubbing in fast the way he knew she liked. Iris rutted up against his wrist to try and get him to touch her clit but he only continued to purposely miss her clit. So instead of getting upset she did something that she knew would set him over the top and end these childish games that sure she did start but now wanted to end them. As Iris threw her head back and moaned “Yes Fuck me up Daddy”. With that Barry stopped to look up at Iris. Barry decided it was best that the games end because he knows damn well his wife didn’t just Daddy. Now it was over for her and her pussy. Barry quickly took his fingers out and replaced them with his long thick and hard dick that was already leaching pre-cum. He started out slow to enjoy the feel of his wife’s tight wet pussy, then he increased his pace and leaned down to give Iris sloppy kisses as he pounded into her tight core. That was until Iris told him “Wait Bar stop”. Barry stopped to look at her and asked” What’s wrong babe are you ok?” Iris shook her head and said “ It’s just I want to be on top.” She said with a sheepish grin. Within 5 seconds Iris was on top of Barry as she looked him in the eyes as she lowered herself onto his awaiting hard cock as they both moaned when Barry was fully inside her. She started to ride him with precision and determination to make them both cum before they were interrupted by some stupid meta or the team or Nora, no right now was her time with her man and she would make the most of it while she still could. As Iris went faster she seen Barry put one of his hands on her ass and the other on her hip to slow her down which she had no intentions of doing Barry chucked for a moment until he felt that familiar pressure in his balls knowing he was about to bust,which was ok because Iris was close and that’s what would normally happen when Iris was on top but he wanted to last a little longer, but Iris had other plans. As Barry looked at Iris and tried to slow her down she bent down and bit his neck and then went faster and threw her head back to scream one more Daddy as she looked at Barry who was about to bust she kept her steady pace as he emptied his hot seed in her and she as well soon after came with loud shouts of his name . They layed there in silence as they both tried to catch their breath until both of their phone went of. Of course the team “needed them “ now but they were both just happy it was after so they took what was supposed to be a “quick shower” that really was them giving each other head until they both got another alert on their phones saying they were “needed” As they walked into S.T.A.R. Labs Barry said “ Guys this better be good” in which Iris finishes up with “Yea we have an after Thanksgiving Tradition called sleeping so what’s up” in reply Barry gives her a mischievous look and continues to see what they were called in for.


End file.
